


The Heavy Hand of Justice

by KaleRider



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, Facial, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleRider/pseuds/KaleRider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne refuses to listen to Jack and tries to force her way into a crime scene. Jack demonstrates the consequences of such behavior. Sexily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavy Hand of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> For Soupsouffle. Because she's an even bigger pervert than you all already think.  
> And a massive thanks to Sassasam for being my beta <3

“Phryne! PHRYNE!” Jack pulled at her arm and swung her close to face him. “Even though we’re together now, that doesn’t mean you get to traipse into any crime scene you want. There is _procedure_ to follow. “

“Jack,” Phryne gave a small pout. “First, I don’t _traipse_ and second, all I want is a quick look around.”

Jack dropped her arm when he noticed a Constable and witness staring curiously at them. “You can have your look once we’ve dusted for finger prints and finished with the scene. Surely, you can wait.”

Phryne let out an annoyed huff. “I have a luncheon with Aunt P and a few of her friends this afternoon. If you’ll just let me have a peek it’ll give me something to think of other than all the ways I could off myself as they gossip.”

She tried to make her way past him but Jack blocked her. “Yes, Miss Fisher, it must be frustrating and tedious having to listen to idle gossip, especially when others are having so much fun cleaning brain matter and bone fragments off the wall.”

“Jaaack, please?” Phryne looked up at him through her eyelashes and slowly grinned.  She shifted her position, so that her back was to the wall and Jack shielded her from the police and curious bystanders crowding the scene. “Do you remember what you mentioned last night? That _thing_ you wanted to try? Let me into that crime scene and I’ll let you do it me every night this week.”

Phryne punctuated her sentence with a quick caress down the front of Jack’s trousers.

“PHRYNE,” Jack hissed through clenched teeth. “Not here. Do not do this here, in front of my colleagues.”

“What?” Phryne feigned innocence, peering over his shoulder trying to catch a glimpse into the office where the victim lay. Her eyes shifted back to Jack’s face and noticed him staring intently at her. She smiled as she bit her lip and let her hand drift back down to rub him through his trousers. “Well, a part of you seems to be enjoying it. Even if the rest of you is a bit grumpy.”

Jack’s hand all of the sudden slammed against the wall by her head. He tilted his head down so that his forehead was almost touching hers, and she could feel his breath on her face. His gaze was intense, angry and Phryne couldn’t look away. She felt his other hand slipped under her coat, resting on her ribs, just under her breast. He stayed still, not moving his hand, not blinking. She tried his limits one more time and gave a firm stroke to his growing erection. Jack let out a snarl and Phryne’s head snapped back against the wall. She let out a chocked gasp as his hand moved to her breast and held her nipple in a sharp pinch.

“Enough, Miss Fisher,” Jack growled at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Phryne’s cheeks were flushed, her mouth open and chest heaving. She squeezed her thighs together as heat coursed through her body and wetness pooled between her legs. Her nipple throbbed under Jack’s unyielding fingers. Phryne let out a sob of wanting as she felt him pinch harder, her breath coming harder and she squirmed trying to gain friction between her thighs.  Her hands moved to her sides, clenching the fabric of her dress.

 He released her nipple and stood back from her, staring her up and down like an animal about to feast on prey.

“Um, Inspector? Is everything all right?” Hugh appeared behind Jack, a worried look on his face.

“Everything is fine, Collins,” Jack turned to face him, holding his trench coat in place, so as not to draw attention to his predicament. “As it would turn out, Miss Fisher seems to have known the victim. Go and help the coroner, she and I will be, _discussing_ matters in the spare office down the hall.”

“Um, yes, sir,” Hugh stuttered as his eyes swept to Phryne, looking rumpled and flushed against the wall. She caught his wide-eyed gaze and moved to readjust her hat and smooth out her dress. His cheeks flushed pink and he turned around quickly, heading back to the crime scene.

Jack turned back to gaze at Phryne. He reached out and grabbed her elbow, his voice low in her ear. “Last door on your left. I’ll give you a head start.”

Phryne held his gaze and drew a deep breath. She began to shakily make her way past him when he leaned and murmured in her ear, “I expect your knickers to be off by the time I shut the door behind me.”

She let out a soft gasp, reaching out and pressing a hand to Jack’s chest to steady herself. She looked up at him and a soft smile appeared on her face as he quickly winked at her. Since they had given in to each other and fallen into bed several weeks ago, Phryne had watched with pride as Jack had become more confident in the bedroom. The raw talent had been there, but he was so _cautious_. She would never ask him, but Lord knows what had gone on in Rosie and Jack’s marital bed. As Phryne slipped into the office and removed her hat she began sliding her silk knickers down her legs, smiling to herself. It had aroused her to no end, Jack trusting both of them enough to demand and take his own pleasure.

Phryne stood in the small cramped office, knickers in hand, when Jack entered and locked the door behind him. He silently took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He looked at Phryne as he rolled up his sleeves, licking his lips as she stood there, surprisingly obedient.

“Hmm,” he gestured towards her with his hand. “Take it all off. Except the garters and shoes.”

A big grin made its way across Phryne’s face as she bent to lift the hem of her dress. She pulled the purple silk over her head and dropped it to the floor. Phryne smiled coquettishly as she removed the flimsy bit of lace and silk covering her breasts, adding it to the pile at her feet.

Jack sat down on a couch shoved near a corner, enjoying the show. Phryne stood before him, naked except for her green silk garter belt, white stockings and shoes. He sat back and rubbed himself as he took in her naked body, her creamy white skin offset by the dark hair between her legs, the soft muscles of her stomach and then her breasts, small but perfect. Her soft pink nipples were hard in the cold air, one looking slightly more red and abused that the other.

“Turn around.” He ordered, and she obliged. He rubbed his erection harder as his eyes gazed over the soft curves of her bottom. “Bend over and pick up your knickers. Slowly, Phryne.”

His mouth watered and he had to stifle back a moan as he watched the green silk press against the flesh of her arse as she bent over. He leaned forward, stroking himself harder and harder as he saw her cheeks part slightly, revealing her damp inner thighs and glistening privates. Phryne picked up her green silk undergarmets and slowly stood back up, turning around to face Jack.

“Come here,” Jack said, taking his hand off himself.

Phryne moved to stand in front of him; he saw her eyes blown dark with lust and excitement. He took her knickers from her and motioned for her to hold out her hands. Phryne’s eyebrow quirked and she started to grin as she watched him tie her wrists together with her knickers.

“I don’t know why you’re smiling, love. Your arse is about to be bloody sore,” Jack smirked, looking up at her. “Now, come here, over my knees.”

Phryne moaned as she slid herself over Jack’s muscular thighs. Her nipples throbbed as they brushed against the fabric of his trousers; she felt his erection pressing into her side. Jack’s arm braced against her back as she felt him lean away and then return.

“Do you know what these are, Phryne?” He flashed his police credentials in front of her face. “Speak up, love.”

Phryne squirmed, Jack’s arm keeping her from rutting her hips against his thigh. She let out a whimper instead of an answer and Jack calmly switched the credentials to his other hand and brought them down with a resounding thwack against her core. Phryne’s back arched and she let out a strangled moan as the sensation shot throughout her body.

Jack opened his credentials in front of her face again. “One more try, Phryne. What are these?”

“They’re your police credentials.” Phryne said shakily.

“And what do my credentials say?” Jack rubbed his hand through the wet heat between her legs. When Phryne didn’t respond fast enough, he stuck two of his long fingers inside her, holding them there as she mewled and squirmed, then removed them. “Answer me, Phryne.”

“Cer-, certificate of autho-, authority. Jack, God!” Phryne was desperate for more sensation from him.

“Which would imply that I’m in charge at crime scenes, wouldn’t it?”

Phryne only grunted and squirmed in response.

“You’d do well to keep that in mind a bit more often, love.” He rubbed his hand over her bottom, kneading the soft flesh. “Let’s see, how many times did I have to say no before you finally listened to me? Four times? Four spankings, then.”

Phryne groaned and arched her back, pressed her bottom into his large hand.

“Let’s make it five. You tried to bribe me with sexual favors, you saucy little thing. Are you ready?” Jack leaned down and licked the back of her neck before placing a kiss by her ear. “Peaches, love,” he whispered. “If it gets too much.”

Phryne nodded in understanding, and then bent her head down between her elbows, bracing herself.

Jack brought his hand down against her left cheek, a dull smack filling the room.

“One,” Phryne gasped.

He brought his hand down again, this time on her right cheek.

“Oh! Two!” Phryne moaned, her head thrown back as she started to pant.

Jack’s large hand came down for another two smacks.

“Three! Oh god, four!”

Jack’s hand came down hard and firm on both cheeks for the final spank.

“Fuck! Fiiive!” Phryne let out a guttural moan.

Jack leaned down, pressing his lips against the back of her neck. His large hand softly rubbed at her red, irritated skin. He listened as her breathing calmed down and sat back up and she moved to sit up on her heels.

He wiped her damp fringe off her sweaty, flushed face and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss. “I love you,” Jack murmured.

Phryne hummed happily in response and let her head loll back as Jack untied her wrists. Her hands immediately flew to Jack’s face, pulling him in for a long, lazy kiss as his hands drew soft circles on her bare back.

After a moment, he pulled away from the kiss. “Phryne, how about we give that bottom of yours a bit longer of a rest?” A cheeky grin spread across his face as he murmured, “On your knees, love. Please?”

Phryne let out a peal of laughter. “And you say I’m the bossy one?! I suppose you can’t run a crime scene while nursing a rather sizable erection. All those distraught ladies out there, you’d send them into a dead faint.”

She slid her body down until she was kneeling between his thighs. Jack gazed down at her adoringly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his weeping erection out with her warm, small hands. Phryne lapped at the fluid on his tip and then with a happy purr swallowed him all the way down. Jack gripped the back of her head and bit down on his hand to keep from being too loud. He was so close already. His hips bucked and stuttered as Phryne’s tongue swirled around his cock. Jack looked down, and as he saw his cock disappear in and out of that filthy red mouth of hers, he felt himself begin to topple over the edge.

“Phryne! I’m going to-! Fuck!” Jack hissed and grunted.

Phryne took her mouth off his cock and stared up at him with a wicked glint in her eyes as her hands continued stroking him. She opened her mouth and slightly stuck out her tongue, keeping her mouth near his cock but not on it. Jack forced himself to keep his eyes open as he came. Watching almost incomprehensibly as his seed made its way onto her cheek, her chin, her lips, only some landing in her mouth.

His chest heaving, he watched as she wiped her fingers across her face, licking at the sticky white mess until it was gone.

“I swear to God, I am two seconds from proposing to you right now.” Jack shook his head.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. “Uh, Sir? If you’re done questioning Miss Fisher, the employees out here are sort of, um, wondering where you are?”

Jack cleared his throat, “I’ll be right out Collins. Start lining them up for questioning.”

He looked down to see Phryne glaring at him and chuckled, “Better get dressed, my dear.”

She stood up, hands on hips, eyes narrowing in the anger that only unfulfilled arousal can elicit. “Jack Robinson, you are not that cruel. You’re going to make me ache for it all day?”

Jack laughed softly and tucked himself back into his pants. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly. “Phryne, I promise, when I get home tonight, I will take you so thoroughly you won’t even remember your name, let alone this moment.”

Phryne glowered at him then a smile began to make its way across her face. “Oh no, Jack. When you get home tonight, I’ll be showing you _my_ certificate of authority. Trust me, your ass will be just as sore.”


End file.
